


The Waters and the Wild

by Sanjuno



Series: Ideas of March 2018 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cultural Differences, Fae & Fairies, Fae know their soulmates when they speak-or-hear their True Name, Flower Fae!Hashirama, High Fantasy, Less blood feud, M/M, More inter-species racism, Nudity taboos, Senju versus Uchiha is still a thing, Werewolves, Werewolves don't have them, Werewolves know their soulmates by sight-and-scent, Wild Hunt, Wild Hunt!Izuna, Wild Hunt!Madara, Winter Fae!Tobirama, it's a little complicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanjuno/pseuds/Sanjuno
Summary: The Faerie Nobles of the High Courts with their gossamer wings and strong elemental magics have long disdained the beasts of the Wild Hunt. The members of the Wild Hunt, who walk as men or run as wolves or soar as hawks with equal ease, have an equally unfavourable opinion of the bugs that swarm the Courts.With such a history between their races, Hashirama and Madara should not get along nearly as well as they do. Really, they should have been expecting someone to have concerns about their friendship.In the end, Tobirama is scandalized, Hashirama is delighted, Izuna is appalled, and Madara is amused.





	The Waters and the Wild

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Koramberlynne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koramberlynne/gifts).



> There's a bit of tension between the Senju and the Uchiha of the Mage versus Barbarian variety but it's not to the canon Blood Feud levels. Which is why this version of the the River meetings both goes on for longer before being interrupted and also continue to happen even after the discovery of Hashirama and Madara's friendship.

“Singing.” Madara’s expressions when he wore his human-seeming skin were subtle unless he was snarling in rage or laughing outright. Emotions like confusion or disbelief tended to stay restricted to tiny changes to the angle of Madara’s head or eyebrows. Right now said brows were lifted slightly as Madara stared blankly at the lily pads and blossoms Hashirama had just grown to give the new tadpoles somewhere to hide. “You cast your magic by _singing_?”

“Well, yeah? Don’t you?” Hashirama looked up from the salamander he was making kissy faces at to pout at his friend. “Don’t lie, ‘Dara. I’ve heard you singing!”

“To pass on messages, yes.” Madara snorted and stretched out on his stomach, enjoying the play of sun over his bare skin as he lounged on a blanket covered bolder. “Voices are for private conversations or communication with outsiders, Hashi. The rest of our magic doesn’t require any… needless dramatics.”

“Well that’s no fun.” Lifting the hem of his gossamer robes so they were kept free of the mud, Hashirama made his way over to Madara’s boulders to take a seat for himself. “You sound like Tobi when he talks about his Rune Castings.”

Madara snorted, shifting over to give his friend more room. “You could stand to-”

“ _HASHIRAMA!_ ” Speak of the devil. A waterfall roared and blizzard winds howled as another Fae appeared on the other side of the river’s boundary line. Just as elaborately clothed as his brother, but in Winter’s splendour where Hashirama was decked out in Summer’s bounty. “He’s a Werewolf! Get away from him!”

“ _Aniki!_ ” Tearing out of the woods in a spray of leaves, Madara’s younger brother took one look at the glow of angry magic radiating from the Winter Fae and threw his furs aside. “Touch him and I’ll rip your heart out, _Bug_!”

“Tobirama! Enough!” Hashirama stood up, putting his back to Madara as he tried to calm his sibling down. “Madara’s my friend!”

“He’s a be- _aghhhk_.” White skin turned red to the tips of his pointed ears, glowing runes sputtering out as the younger Fae’s concentration was lost. “Anija, _why is the werewolf naked_?”

“Huh?” Hashirama blinked and glanced at his friend. Madara was smoothing back Izuna’s hair, eyes glowing red as he spoke to his little brother over their pack bond. Oh yes, Madara _had_ taken his wrap off to sunbathe a little while ago, Hashirama had forgotten about that in the midst of the excitement. Hashirama turned back Tobirama with a sheepish shrug. “I forgot! Dara likes sunbathing and I’ve gotten used to it.”

“Used to it.” Tobirama’s embarrassment lingered in the flushed colour of his ears even as he forced his voice back to his usual even tones. “I suppose I should be thankful your clothes are still on.”

“Don’t be rude, Tobirama.” Hashirama wrinkled his nose. Creatures that physically changed their shape instead of casting a glamour usually reached a point where they switched their skins so often that they had little to no body shyness. Hashirama had eventually adjusted to the casual nudity that was part of being friends with Madara, but Hashirama doubted that it was ever an attitude that he himself would adopt.

“This is your brother then, Hashirama?” Madara looked Tobirama up and down, face blank and unreadable but his eyes bright with curious intent. “I see that the good looks run in the family.”

“Aniki, please stop.” Izuna glanced at his brother, eyes flickering with red light. Glaring at the still pink-faced Tobirama, the younger werewolf snatched up his brother’s discarded wrap and pointedly tied it around Madara’s waist. “You! Stop looking at my brother like that, Bug!”

“I am not!” The Water Fae scowled and shoved Hashirama away when the Wood Fae started giggling. “As if I would, beast!”

“Tsk. I see Hashirama got all the manners. A pity.” Madara ignored both his friend’s curious look and his little brother’s distressed whine in order to saunter closer to Tobirama. “If only your words were as sweet as your scent.”

“Oh!” Hashirama covered his grin with both hands, glee curving his cheeks as he looked from his little brother to his best friend. “ _Really_ , ‘Dara? It’s Tobi?”

“Mmhm. Perhaps social skills are a matter of exposure.” Madara pushed his hair back to look at the younger Fae with both eyes visible, chin lifted as his head tilted to one side. A heartbeat of silence as their gazes locked and held before Madara smiled with hooded eyes. “You should accompany your brother to our next meeting… _Senju Tobirama_.”

Narrow red eyes widened in shock, heart kicking frantically in his chest at the sound of his _True Name_ falling from the werewolf’s lips. How did the beast learn his _True Name_? The only way to learn it would be if this beast was Tobirama _Soul-_ no, best cut that thought off before it took root. There was no _possible_ way they were fated to… The beast was still smirking , and Tobirama’s gaze caught on full, red lips that- _no_. Tobirama’s next words were a garbled mess as his magic rung through him like a thousand wind-chimes caught in a hurricane.

Laughing silently, Madara turned away. Picking his furs up off the rocks with a swing to his hips that was far too exaggerated to be anything but purposeful. “I’ll see you next week, Hashi. _Do_ try to bring your brother along, won’t you?”

“I will! Bye, Dara!” Grinning brightly, Hashirama waved as the two werewolves vanished into the trees. Dropping his arm, Hashirama spun to face his still-stunned little brother with both hands clasped to his chest. “So! Soulmates, huh?”

Wings pinned down tight to his back as he scrambled to recover from hearing the werewolf say his _True Name_ , Tobirama gaped at his brother.

“Hee~…” Hashirama danced from foot to foot. “This is _fantastic_!”

**Author's Note:**

> And lo, there were a lot of romcom shenanigans and far too many nude scenes for Tobirama’s composure to handle gracefully. Hashirama continued to be delighted by the variances of fate, Izuna never wants to hear the details, and Madara enjoys being able to fluster his mate.
> 
> For the original prompt koramberlynne said: " _I almost want a founder's-focused werewolf au, complete with pack bonding and mating bonds and pack magic. Madara and clan turning into adorable wolves. Maybe the Senju are fae (many different types, like Hashi is a nature fae and Tobi is a water fae), and culture clash between fae magic and werewolf magic. Maybe throw some soulmates in there is that's your thing, especially with the werewolf tendency of the wolf half making decisions for the human half when it comes to life partners..._ "


End file.
